A Mother's Intuition
by Tbonechick2011
Summary: SPR gets called into yet another thrilling adventure including a rather pregnant and proud woman and a very fancy hotel. But the hauntings there have gotten worse as the team races against time to find out the who and why. The adventure continues...
1. The box

March

SPR Head Quarters

9:41 A.M.

The box would not fit no matter what I tried which wasn't much. I glared at the purple cast on my arm angrily.

'_if I hadn't hurt my damned arm…'_

The ladder began to shake violently and I lost my balance. There was a loud yell followed by a crash as the ladder fell into the pile of boxes. News paper shreds, paper, and files flew everywhere around me.

And where was I?

Right in the middle of it all.

Shaking my head I tried to pull myself out of the disaster zone but found it difficult using only one arm.

"Mai?"

I looked in the doorway to find a dark silhouette leaning against the frame with his arm crossed. His blue eyes searched the room the room with amusement.

"Hey Naru."

"What are you doing in the storage room?"

"Well," I started. "I was looking for a file."

He raised an eyebrow and studied my situation.

"And that is why you are laying down in the middle of the boxes?"

I huffed and blew a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"I thought you were a little smarter than that." I snapped.

"At least I'm not stupid enough to use the broken ladder." He snapped back. "What file are you looking for?"

I struggled to escape the boxes of doom but to no avail.

"At least help me out. Please?"

He stepped in the room and offered a hand out to me. I accepted it and was pulled out of the mess. I straightened my clothes and left the room in haste.

"I'll go make tea and set the boxes back up."

I hurried away to the kitchen and began to busy myself with the kettle. I felt someone approach behind me. A pair of arms placed themselves on the counter on either side of me, pinning me where I was. Something breathed down my neck.

"You avoided my question." He whispered in my ear.

The hair on my neck rose as I felt myself get very red.

'_He's so close.'_

I pulled myself together as I turned to face the smirking narcissist. He took a step back to give me some room but his arms remained where they were. It was his look that kept me pinned to the counter.

"Uh-well…I…uh… was looking for that one folder."

His eyes narrowed and I could feel them pierce into my soul.

"You're not a very good liar, Mai. You really suck at it."

I let out a flustered sigh.

"Okay!" I threw my hands in the air in defeat.

A satisfied smirk crept on the teen's face.

"I was looking for the Birthday decorations for Ayako. She wanted them!"

He stepped away from me holding a cup of tea.

'_When did he…?'_

"We'll be receiving a client any time. I expect the boxes to be restacked and tea ready."

He turned his back to me and retreated back to his cozy little office.

I let out another frustrated sigh and followed after him to my desk.

More files and paperwork stared at me angrily. My textbook sat open begging to be read. The storage room stood angrily demanding for attention.

The bells tinkled merrily as someone entered the office. I spun on my heel with a smile on my face but it dropped when I recognized the face.

"Hello Mai-chan!" Yasu cried cheerfully as he tried to sweep me into a hug.

I held my hands out and stopped him.

"No you don't Yasu." I growled.

His face grew blank as he shifted his glasses.

"My, whatever do you mean Mai-chan? I was just-"

"Causing trouble." I finished for him. "I know how you work."

An innocent smile played on his face and I dropped my hands down.

"Please explain," He grabbed my hand and closed the distance between us. "_Mi amour."_

With my free hand I grabbed my clipboard from behind and used it to whack him on the side of the head.

He instantly dropped my hand and distanced us while feigning pain.

"That was so not cute Mai!"

I gave him a victorious smile as I returned to the closet to restore some kind of order.

"Do you need help?"

Curious, I raised an eyebrow.

"You never offer to help Yasu."

"There's a first time for everything. It looks like you piled yourself down again. I'll be happy to file for you."

With that said, the college student took the files off of my desk and left to file them.

I turned back to the mess of boxes and began to stack them.

After a lot of digging and stacking, I finally found my box. I set it down on my desk next to the textbook. As I settled in my comfortable chair to work on my homework, the bells rang again. I stood to accept the client.

She was in her mid thirties and very well kept considering that she was a possible client. They usually came in looking like a mess. But her brown hair was pulled into a tight bun and her clothes were straight. Not a single crinkle ruined her perfect appearance. But the thing that did throw her professional appearance off was the exceptionally large baby bump on her stomach. It was her eyes, however, that told a completely different story. They held a sense of weariness and fright. They held no sheen of hope. The only thing I could do was offer her a kind smile.

"Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. I'm Taniyama Mai." I bowed respectfully to the woman then straightened up. "Please, be seated and Shibuya-san will be with you shortly."

The woman attempted to give me a reassuring smile as she took a seat on one of the chairs. I slipped into the hallway and knocked on Naru's door before I entered. I poked my head in.

"She's here Naru."

He looked up from his notebook and snapped it shut as he stood.

"Good. Prepare tea and get Lin."

I nodded my head like the good little assistant that I was supposed to be, and turned to the door behind me. I knocked and opened the door.

"We have a client Lin-san."

The Chinese man gave me a curt nod before I left. As Naru and Lin got set up in the meeting room, I slipped away into the kitchen only to find a rather nefarious Yasu- bent over a folder.

I chose to ignore his snickers as I prepared the tea. I finally couldn't take it as he suddenly busted out laughing as if I had said the funniest thing ever.

"What are you doing?!"

"Oh-tehehe-n-nothing."

I put the tea cups on a tray along with some fruit for the lady.

"That's not your normal tray." Yasu peered over my shoulder. "Did Naru-chan go veggie on us?"

"No, it's for the client. She's pregnant."

He stepped away from me when I grabbed the tray and turned to leave.

I served the tea to everyone and made sure I placed the fruit in front of the client.

"Thanks." It was a whisper but I had caught it.

"No problem."

Grabbing my notebook I sat next to Naru, ready for note taking.

"Let's begin with the attacks, Ms. Mazurka."

"Well, it's been going on for a while, but it started to get worse. A child's cry use to be heard on one floor, but now, it can be heard throughout the entire hotel. And before you ask," She cut Naru off as he opened his mouth. "I checked the roster. There weren't any children signed in and it started happening every other night."

I nodded my head as my admiration level for the woman had gone up a lot of levels.

"A piano will randomly play in the middle of the night, although we don't have a piano. Where the old elevator shaft once resided, you can hear a scream, as if someone was falling down it. The kitchen began to experience things as well. Utensils would start flying and the food would switch on us. The same thing with the laundry room. And right before the child starts to cry, the light begin to flicker and you can hear light taps sounding throughout the entire hotel."

I shot Naru a bemused look. He raised an eyebrow as he studied the woman.

"You seem to know the right details."

She nodded her head.

"I had to know what sort of information I should give you before I came. I even studied it hard before I came for help so I could be sure that it was a prank or a waste of time."

"Which was the smart thing for you. Tell me, how popular is your hotel?"

"It's very popular amongst the famous people. But have no fear. We have the proper security requirements to ward off cameras and reporters. It's for the celebrities to enjoy their stay. I will, however, allow your team in with the cameras and whatever equipment you need as long as you sign a privacy contract."

Naru caught his chin between his thumb and finger. The gleam in his eyes told me that he'd take it. Ms. Mazurka retrieved an apple from the tray.

"Leave the address and number for the hotel with my assistant. Have some rooms ready. We'll need two rooms for us to stay in and a room for us to set out base up in. We'll arrive tomorrow morning at nine."

We all stood and she thanked Naru and Lin as they returned to their office. She handed me some passes.

"Here is ten passes. I'm not sure how many people is in your team, but you will need these to get past the guards. They should have the address and the numbers that you'll need to contact me with."

"Thanks. We look forward to solving this case."

She gave me a warm smile.

"Me too. I want my child to grow up in the hotel as I had. I'll be due anytime."

"Congratulations. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Taniyama-san.""

The woman left with her apple and a new gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Mai," Naru called to me.

I turned to face him but found a tea cup held out to me. I snatched it away from him.

"Call everyone and let them know of the case. Whatever happens, Mai, make sure that Ms. Ayako comes along, got it?"

I nodded my head, and scurried off to the kitchen to clean the tea cups.

'_Why would we 'especially' need Ayako?'_

I found Yasu still bent over that damned folder. He was giggling like a giddy little school girl to no end. I set the cups in the sink and turned on the water when it came to me.

'_I got it! We need her in case if Ms. Mazurka has her child while we're there!'_

Yasu's laughter interrupted my thoughts yet again.

Frustrated I approached him and made a grab for the folder. Yasu yanked it away from me and grinned.

"Nuh-uh. You can't have this Mai. It's top secret. Only Madoka and I can see it."

"Wanna bet?"

I lunged for the folder but Yasu stepped out of the way.

I face planted the floor and laid there for a second.

"Oww…"

"Giving up already, are we?"

I pushed myself up off the ground and patted my clothes down.

"I have work to do. You might as well stick around Yasu. Naru accepted the case."

His eyes lit up like it was Christmas all over again.

"Really? We have a new case? Where? What is it? Oh do tell Mai! I wanna know!"

I held my hands up to silence the college student.

"You'll find out."

I left him disappointed and went to make the calls.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I know I couldn't leave you for too long. So here is my next story: A Mother's Intuition. Please, read and review. I know you guys are really good about it. I would also like to announce that I will shortly be going to Little Rock for one of the most important interviews in my ENTIRE life! It's an interview to see if I'm eligble for a scholarship. If they find me eligbile, I'll have a banquet with a whole bunch of people who were eligible, and get sponsered to go to Atlanta Georgia and recieve my scholarship there! IT'S SOOO EXCITING! I also came down with something rather nasty, so I wrote this whilst I was home from school. Ick. But do enjoy this. I promise to my fans who were dissappointed that Mai's and Naru's relationship didn't go anyways in the last stories that I wrote, something good will come from this. I PROMISE! Also, I'll post the link to my pics when my amazing friend crazylittlecheezer gets them posted! This will be a really good story, I promise!

Love forever and always, no matter what,

Jazzy! 3


	2. Day 1: Mazurka Legacy

March

S.P.R Office

5:49 A.M.

I sat my bags down on the couch in the meeting room before I dragged myself to the kitchen to make tea.

'_Maybe it would be ready by the time Lin and Naru arrived.'_

I pulled the tea cups out and started the kettle on the stove. It was quiet unlike the usual morning with the sound of Lin's fingers dancing around the keyboard. I could even tell when Naru was in or not. And I was usually filing papers. But the atmosphere was a completely different scenario this morning, especially when I'm by myself.

But I couldn't go back to sleep.

'_Not after that dream…'_

The kettle screeched and snapped me out of my daze. I quickly fixed the cups and set them on a tray. I slipped out of the kitchen and delivered them to their respective owners: Naru's desk, Lin's desk, and of course mine.

But I didn't get a chance to enjoy my tea. As soon as I stretched out on the couch to relax a little, I had crashed.

_There was absolute darkness. Not a soul in sight. I made a complete turn but I found nothing. I felt a sense of claustrophobia and began to panic as a scream ripped through the silence. I spun around again, but this time, more frantic. Still nothing. Only darkness._

"_Gene!" I called out and prayed someone would answer. "GENE!"_

_But there was no sign._

_The scream intensified and I couldn't bare it anymore._

"_Wake up Mai."_

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to keep my vision from blurring.

"Sleeping on the clock already?"

I sat up quickly and saw Monk sitting by my feet. I rubbed my eyes and stifled a yawn.

"I'm gonna let that slide Monk." I warned. "What time is it?"

He pulled the sleeve back on his shirt and glanced at his watch.

"Ten after eight."

"Oh crap."

I got off the couch quickly, grabbed my cold, un-touched cup of tea and dashed into the kitchen. Naru was well over due on his tea. I stuck the tea cup into the microwave and punched in a few buttons. I can't believe I fell asleep.

'_And I had the same dream again too.'_

This wasn't looking good at all.

"That's not my usual cup of tea."

I jumped at the sound of his cold voice and instantly felt guilty.

"I-I'm sorry." I quickly apologized.

He entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to me. He retrieved the cup from the microwave and tasted the tea.

"Hmm… It's good. But it's best when it's fresh Mai."

"Sorry."

"Don't let this happen again."

"Okay."

He crossed his arms and took another sip of his tea.

"When did you get here? You don't usually beat Lin or I to the office."

"Pretty early. Five, five-thirty-ish maybe. And it's okay for me to early every now and then." I snapped.

I turned to clean the kettle to use again though I couldn't help but feel him watching.

"Have you been keeping up with your journal?"

I nodded my head and showed him the key on the chain around my neck.

"Yep, I am. Every day, just as you told me to."

"Good."

He stood in silence as he sipped his damn tea.

"You know, if you had waited a little bit, I would've made a fresh cup."

He finished the cup in his hand as if to encourage fresh tea, but instead he had set it down in the sink.

"Why did you get here so early?"

"You sure are full of questions."

I picked the cup up and began to clean it.

"I need to know if you'll be okay to go or if you have personal issues that'll distract you from your work."

"I won't be distracted if you keep freakin' Yasuhara away from me with that damned folder of his!"

"He'll be busy as well as the rest of us to bother you. Let's go."

I followed Naru out into a room full of familiar faces. They equipment was already loaded and all that was left was our personal items. I grabbed my blue journal off of my desk.

"Mai, the passes." I was reminded and grabbed those too and handed one to everybody.

That was when I remembered that Masako wasn't coming. She had to film today.

"Mai, quit day dreaming and let's go." Naru snapped.

I jumped out of my musings again and followed him out of the door. I carefully climbed down the cold metal steps and met Lin at the bottom.

"Get in the van. Takigawa-san's car is full."

The tall Chinese man held the door open for me. I climbed in under his arm and buckled in for the journey ahead.

* * *

Mazurka Legacy Suites

9:41 A.M.

I couldn't help but feel as if I was a small speck compared to the monstrous hotel standing before me. It stood at least ten stories high and stretched out like it was an old fashioned manner. I think it actually was once an old manor turned into a hotel. A large pond stood off to the side with a small brick cottage behind it. We parked under the over hand and waited for Yasu.

On this case, Naru decided it was best if he and Yasu had switched again, just to be safe. We had already alerted Mazurka-san of our changes of the 'staff'.

The ride up had been a silent one. Mainly because I slept most of the way to avoid Naru. He'd probably bring up the fact that I avoided his question earlier. I secretly hoped he did. But I knew I was wrong.

Yasu came out of the revolving doors and approached the van. Lin rolled a window down to converse with the beaming teen.

"The front desk people said we can unload the equipment onto a cart and take them to our rooms. You wanna do that?"

Lin and Naru shared a look before Naru answered.

"Yeah. But we'll send everyone in to watch the equipment. I don't want to leave it alone."

"Righty-o!"

Yasu turned and waved at the waiting bellhops. Three giant gold carts were rolled out by men dressed in gold and red matching uniforms. They wore ridiculous red hats with golden tassels dangling off and white gloves covered their hands.

"Let's help."

Naru opened the door and we both piled out as the bellhops disappeared behind the van.

At first they tried to refuse our help. But whenever they saw all the equipment in the back, they readily agreed.

We finally loaded everything on the carts and Yasu led us in the hotel behind the bellhops while Lin and Monk parked the cars.

The inside was unbelievable. Soft mist kissed my skin as the waterfall from the tenth story fell into the small pool on the first level. The ceiling was made of glass. There was old murals of children playing in a field that surrounded the glass and was illuminated by the sun peering down in. And everything practically glistened because it was made of marble galore.

"Good Gods." I muttered.

John looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"It is very big."

"Very big is an understatement." I muttered back.

"Welcome, SPR, to Mazurka Legacy."

We both looked up to find Ms. Mazurka standing by the bellhops. The elegant woman wore her hair down but her bangs were pulled up out of her face. The business suit she wore defiantly showed her baby bump. Today, her soft grey eyes weren't clouded and hopeless as they had been before.

We did make a difference.

"Come this way, and I'll take you to your rooms."

We followed her to the elevators which was hidden behind the waterfall. The clear glassed elevators made me a little nervous but I remembered that no one could really see me.

I glanced over at Yasu who returned a evil smirk.

"I don't think we'll ever be bored." He whispered to John and I.

"Quiet staring and let's go."

The three of us snapped to when we heard Naru's voice.

"There is no way in Hell that this is our room."

I peeked from behind Ayako and stopped.

"Good Gods almighty!"

It might as well have been an apartment. We walked into a large living room set up with a flat screen. A sofa was sat in front of it. There was a glass sliding door that led to the patio outside. On the right was a kitchen, equipped with all of our needs to bake. The bar had stools that spun around.

On the left side of the 'room' were two bed rooms and one bathroom down the hallway.

The bellhop slipped past us and set our bags down on the couch.

I had to step outside on the patio to check the amazing view out. I could see the lake and far off into the mountain range. The courtyard sat below me. We had it good for being eight stories high.

I closed my eyes as a gentle breeze blew through my hair. Too bad it wasn't a vacation.

10:21 A.M.

We were gathered in a large lounde room. A table was set up with all of our equipment up and ready to go. There was a kitchenette in the combined room. I already had tea made and was passing it out to everyone. Monk sat next to Yasu with a pen and paper- ready to take notes. Ms. Mazurka sat across from them. She was ready to answer the questions and go.

"Where have you experienced the most paranormal activity?" Naru asked.

"Right. The tenth floor hallway is where you hear the worst of the tapping noise before the lights flash. There's a scream where the old elevator shaft use to reside, as if someone is falling down it."

Monk nodded and quickly sketched out the locations.

"Food and utensils will fly in the kitchen. Papers and pens will suddenly get up and launch themselves at my staff members. The child's cry begins in my room, as if it was in a bed next to me."

"Oh geeze." Monk muttered as he tried to keep up. "There's a lot happening in this place."

"I know, and I apologize. But it has gone on way too long."

"What about the lake?" I asked her.

"I don't really know of it myself. Rumor has it that a woman will appear in the fog. But she leaves as fast as she comes."

"Ms. Mazurka-" Naru started.

"Call me Akira please."

"Ms. Akira, we need to interview your staff who has been involved with the paranormal activity here."

"How soon do you want them?"

"Whenever you can. You may return to your duty and we'll get started as soon as we can."

Akira stood and bowed.

"Thank you Shibuya-san. I owe you."

She straightened up and left us. The table shook with a loud band. I looked over at Monk who was banging his head on the table.

"This is going to be one hell of a case." He muttered.

"Cheer up! You get a fancy room this week!" I dodged the stenopad he threw at me and giggled as I went to make more tea.

Then I heard that cursed Yasuhara giggling again. I braved a glance and saw him with the stupid Folder of Giggles and Snorts. Oh Gods.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update guys. School is killing me. I've missed three days and I'm trying to recover, but it's not working. I won't make any updates this weekend. I have Saturday school and I'll be on an over-night babysitting job. And two certain someones will recognize something. Thanks for letting me steal your names! (One for the lady, and the folder's name)

I also wanted to point out that you guys made me cry. Yes, you did. Wanna know why?

Within one chapter, I had twenty-four reviews. The feed back made me want to cry. So, if you all were here now, I would probably hug and kiss you! I do believe it earned a shout-out. And on the first chapter already. So, thank you to: **darkwriter14, leethefatwolf (I shouldn't include you but because you ARE my twin, I'll make an exception. :) ), Otaku-Addic, Cupid's Jinx, MakInAxAlice, Flamegirl5500 (you are one of my true fans and thanks for sticking with me through the beginning!), Moons-chan, foxyaoi123, tsuki-tenshi, southern-punk (I love you I hope you know.), Raika-chan, Angelic-Kistune, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, .., FallenRaindrops (hello again! I love you too! I thought of you when I started this story btw.), krisaku, Jade Starlight (I like that name… You might be in a story one day! :P ), of course craazylittlecheezer (I do really love you as well! Can't wait to see those pics on deviantart.), thearistocrat, Akemi-Akira (I used your name! Tehe. I love you bestest bud!) lilPinkBlackBunny531 (hello, I missed you!), sweetymai90 (hello again!), twilightangel61090, and finally a special thanks to my first reviewer who keeps coming back and supporting my work all the time, Ayjah!**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**Love forever and always,**

**Jazzy!**


	3. Day 2: Death by Elevator

March

Mazurka Legacy- 10th floor hallway

8:04A.M.

"Keep adjusting Mai." Yasu spoke to me over the microphone.

I could hardly hear him over the roar of the waterfall. The stream I was standing next to came from the wall of the tenth floor, snaked down the hall, and poured over the top. There was a glass barrier preventing anyone from accidentally falling in. People Coins littered the bottom of the stream by the wooden bridge. People used the stream to make a wish.

I had thoughts about throwing in a coin for myself but had decided against it. I could hear Naru now. 'It's a scam for people to make money.' As right as he was, it was still fun to make believe.

I tinkered with the camera again, but it wouldn't adjust the right way.

"What about…now?"

I pressed a button and the camera screeched a loud bleep to alert me that it was recording now.

"That's good." Naru spoke. I guess he kicked Yasu out. I don't blame him.

"Come back and make some tea. We're running interviews."

"Okay, okay."

I slipped away from the camera and checked the angle one more time before crossing over the bridge. I paused in the middle of the bridge, and leaned on the railing long enough to spot the faint glint of the coins sitting at the bottom. I dug into my pocket and pulled out a golden coin. I made a silent wish and tossed it in. The coin landed in with a soft _kerplunk _and sunk quickly to the bottom. I smiled and headed back to base.

"There is nothing going on in this hotel at all!"

The grip on my pen tightened and I pressed harder into my notebook paper, causing some of it to rip slightly. My handwriting grew sloppy every time I got angrier. And right now it was barely legible. Naru let out a silent sigh.

The man sitting across from us is Mercado Quinines. He's part Japanese, part Spaniard. His dark eyes flashed with anger and strands of his long black hair fell into his eyes. He was somewhat small for his age; 23 years old. And he is Akemi's fiancé. And he was now starting to call us frauds.

"There are no such things as ghosts and spirits and the paranormal!"

I glanced over at Monk who looked like he was ready to leap across the table and strangle the man. I know I was.

"You people take advantage of some idiot's fear and make a profit off of it all."

That's when something inside of me snapped.

"So I'm guessing you're calling Mazurka-san an idiot?" I snapped.

His dark eyes fixed their angry glare on me.

"You need to learn your place!" He snapped.

"You avoided my question." I snapped back and chose to ignore his comment.

"I don't have to answer to you."

"No, but you answer to me." Naru cut in.

The man fixed his angry glare onto Naru. It was probably better that way anyways. Naru could keep his anger in check.

But me on the other, I couldn't stand it. I stood quickly and gathered tea cups from Lin and Naru. Naru shot me a look. He knew it was probably best if I had just left before I blew another gasket. I set the cups in the sink and stalked out of the room.

11:59 A.M.

I held the thermometer in my purple casted hand and waited for the beep. I was the only one in the fourth floor hallway right now. All of the doors remained shut and I could only assume that they were at lunch. It was silent except for the faint sound of the waterfall again. I heard footsteps approaching and I turned to see Mercado-san walking down the hallway towards the elevator that I stood in front of. I positioned myself in front of the camera just in case if he tried to do something stupid. But he pushed past me as if I wasn't there. I could hear him press the button to the elevator and absolute silence. There was a silent ding before the doors swung open. He stopped before he climbed on.

"Do not disrespect me like that ever again, Taniyama-san. You must learn your place before I teach it to you."

I stood there shocked for a moment.

'_Did he really just threaten me?_

The thermometer blared through the silence. I jumped at the sudden outburst and turned to watch him leave. This wouldn't end well at all.

"What a jerk!" Yasu complained as I set a tea cup down in front of him.

"I know!"

I sat down to join him. He took a sip of the tea and closed his eyes to enjoy the soothing and calm sensation the tea had brought on him. Taking advantage of his current situation, I snatched up the Folder of Snorts and Giggles that he had left unprotected.

His eyes instantly flashed open and he grabbed for the folder but I dodged him and ran.

"I got it!" I cheered. "I got the Folder of Snorts and Giggles!" I jumped out of Yasu's reach.

"Mai! Give it!"

I ran for the door and almost made it when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I fell to the ground and Yasu went down with me. He sat on top of me while he tried to pry the folder away from me.

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Give it to me now, Mai!"

"No!"

I was laughing too hard to notice the door open. But we both looked up when we heard the coughing.

Ayako stood in the door way with Lin and Monk. Lin, ignoring us both, stepped over us and retreated to the monitors. Bou-san was red in the face. I couldn't decide if he was angry or trying to not laugh.

"Young man, do I want to know?"

Yasu grabbed the folder and jumped off of me.

"She stole my folder." He accused.

"But did that mean for you to rape her for it?" Ayako asked as she held out a helping hand.

I accepted it and was lifted to my feet.

And standing behind Monk and Ayako was a red-faced John.

"It was an accident." I said blushing like crazy.

"Yeah Mai, it was an accident." Yasu teased and poked me. "But you wish it wasn't."

And that earned him a smack on the side of the head.

Ayako ignored Monk and Yasu fighting and turned to me.

"You haven't eaten yet, have you?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"No not yet. I was just getting ready to go and eat. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, but-"

"Get to work everyone. I don't pay you guys do screw off."

Naru walked in the room and pushed past Ayako and I.

"Someone hasn't had a lunch break yet." Ayako announced.

Naru looked up from the clipboard. As if on cue, my stomach had growled. I put my hands over it quickly. Naru raised a questioning eye brow.

"It's okay really. I can get a little something to snack on until supper."

He set the clip board down on the table and turned to Lin.

"I need you and Yasuhara to pull up any information on this hotel. Takigawa-san, take John and Matsuzuki-san with you and change the tapes on the cameras." He ordered.

Everyone nodded in response and Monk took off with John and Ayako.

"Yasuhara, there's a library down stairs on the second floor. Pull up anything you can about any recent deaths that have some kind of relationship and a roster of the previous vacationers here. Lin stay here and watch the monitors."

Lin nodded and Yasu left the room, but not without sneaking me an evil smirk before he left with his stupid folder of Snorts and giggles.

'_I'm gonna find out what's in that folder sooner or later.'_

I turned to Naru.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

He turned to me with his blue eyes flashing.

"We're going to have lunch. I don't want you starving and passing out in the middle of the case."

My face grew a little red but it quickly faded.

"I wouldn't pass out!"

Naru shot me an all-knowing look and smirked.

"You would and that would add up more problems than ever. Let's go."

The hotel held a extremely fancy restaurant. The tables were draped with black and gold table clothes and small candles sat in the middle. There was a small attached table for a wine bottle and a bucket, but we were both too young to have any wine. The lights were dimmed and the sound system played jazz music. I looked over my menu and sighed. There was so much to choose from, all of it was from different parts of the world too. I had no clue what I would like.

"Do you know what you want?" Naru asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know what I'd like."

He looked down at the menu.

"You would like a 'Tour in Italy'."

"What's that?"

"Italian food."

"I know that!" I snapped back.

He smirked again.

"I was just wondering if you did. It had Parmesan chicken, lasagna and chicken Alfredo. You'll have to use a fork and knife. You do remember how to do that, right?"

"Yes, I do!"

"You're getting angry Mai. I would calm down if I were you."

I frowned and shook my head.

"Then let me be mad."

"And cause a scene? I think not."

I huffed and the waiter approached us.

"Are you ready to order sir?" He asked Naru.

"Yes, she will have the 'Tour of Italy' and I will be having the 'Le Confit De Canard a La Viennoise'."

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes."

The waiter left quickly as our drinks arrived in crystal glasses. This was all too fancy for me. I felt underdressed.

"Have you written in your journal Mai?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Not since we got here. I have to update on it though. But I haven't had any dreams lately."

"So why were you at the office so early yesterday morning?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Why is it that you are suddenly so full of questions, Naru?"

"I feel that I should know what is going on with my employees so that I can make decisions quicker."

I sighed and looked down in my tea. We were both really silent and I fiddled with my fingers.

"Remember that day when Alex and the others escaped from jail?"

His eyes grew cold and I knew I approached a horrible topic.

"Yes. I remember."

I shook my head.

"Well, I sometimes dream about it, Naru. I have nightmares about what could have happened if he had gotten away with it. If he had gotten away with me."

I looked down at the table away from his angry eyes. Never had I felt so pressured into telling him something like that.

"Is he haunting you?"

I looked up quickly.

"No, he's not. I mean we all know that we exorcised his spirit so he wouldn't have a chance to haunt any one of us. It's just normal nightmares. That's one of the reasons why I was at the office so early."

"You woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep."

I nodded my head.

"Exactly."

He was silent for a while before he spoke again.

"You said that was one of the reasons why you were at the office early. What was the other?"

I sighed again.

"Well after my nightmare, a dream quickly followed after it. This time, I think it was one of _those_ dreams."

"What was it?"

"It seems different than the last. It's dark and I can't see anything .The only thing I can hear is a scream and I wake up."

Naru caught his chin between his fingers and looked like he was thinking hard.

The waiter returned with our food and left quickly. A duck sat on Naru's plate and it smelled really good. But my Italian dish smelled magnificent. I slowly cut into the chicken, waiting on Naru. Whatever thinking track he was on, he wasn't going to share with me right now. We ate the rest f our lunch in silence. When it came time to pay, the waiter informed us that the hostess would take care of it. We returned to the base in silence as well before I broke off to make tea for Naru. I think he was still mad about me bringing up Alex.

_I stalked out of the room, angry at the pregnant, arrogant, woman. There was nothing I could do to help her if she didn't want my help. I knew she was angry at me as well, but that wouldn't make the difference. _

_I punched the button to the elevator and tried to not think about it all. Maybe it was best if I just ignored the fact that she conceived someone else's child other than her husband's child. She made mistakes before ,but this was far by the worst one yet. She ran away from home. She ran away from her loyal husband. What a disgrace for woman kind._

_The elevator dinged and doors opened. I stepped inside and waited for the doors to close after I punched in my number._

_The elevator started it's descend to the first floor and there was a sickening snapping noise. The elevator soon turned into a metal box of death as I plunged to the first floor from the tenth. I was done._

a/n: Hey guys! Sorry for the uber late update. Things have been crazy around here. I wish I could have updated soon, but Saturday school takes a lot from me. So, this chapter was fun! I dedicate it to one of my friends, crazylittlecheezer. She's a good friend, and she needs a good break. I love you dear and I hope things look better your way. So, read and review please! I hope this chapter was good for you guys. I hated writing a mean character, but it is needed for my future plot. I'll try to do updates once a week so I can get my feet back on the ground and be a little more stable in my Algebra II class. I'll also be taking EOCs next week so, yeah. And I have a band concert and a band competition! :O What to do?!?! I'll try to update by next Friday because I'll be leaving Saturday… Well, I'll update before it gets out of hand… I love you all very very very much! And yes Akemi, you do have a hotel. But you're also preggers. And you have a mean fiancé. Sorry deary. It'll turn out good though!

Love,

Jazzy!


	4. Day 3: Mazurka History Lesson

Quick A/N: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! HERE'S THE REAL CHAPTER 4! My bad! Lolz.

March

Mazurka Legacy- SPR base

10:31 A.M.

'_Dear stupid freakin' journal,_

_Because a certain narcissist told me I had to write in you everyday, no matter what, I chose the most silent part of my day to write in you. Yes, they had left me again to- BASE DUTY! While everyone is out and about, I'm stuck here with the boring monitors. Anyways, I had a rather strange dream last night. There was an elevator accident. But it wasn't with the clear elevators. This one seemed old fashioned and it was closed in._

_Could it be from a person that died there? _

_Whoever it was that I supposedly was, they knew something about one of the ladies staying there, but what? They seemed kinda worked up about it. I wonder if the case is tied to it all. I'm actually sure that it's all tied together. _

_When Lin and Yasu get back, I hope they have some information. This isn't making any sense. Oh, and speaking of Yasu, I almost got that damn folder of his, but I missed it, again. I wonder what's in it. Actually ,it's probably best that I don't, but still, curiosity killed the cat. But satisfaction brought it back._

_Well, this is Mai, signing off because I now have my journal entry and a certain narcissist should be back soon wanting tea.'_

I clicked my pen and re-read the entry. It would have to be one of the shortest ones I've ever written. But it was something, _just in case_.

"When will that stupid narcissist lay off me? Nothing is gonna happen to me that he'll need the journal!" I cursed silently under my breath.

"Are you done yet?" A voice snapped.

I about fell out of the office chair and glanced up at the door to find Naru standing in the door way with his black notebook.

"What the hell? It's not nice to sneak up on people!"

"I just walked through the door. I didn't sneak up on you. Make me my tea."

"Sir yes sir." I said and got up to obey the dictator's wishes.

Just as I began to pour the warm tea into a cup, the door flew open and Yasu marched in with a triumphant smile on his face. Lin followed behind him with a stack of papers.

"We've found the past visitors that were here right before the spooky stuff started." Yasu announced.

I almost dropped the cup. It was a thick pile of papers.

"Oh my Gods." I muttered under my breath.

"Here Mai-chan, this is your third."

Yasu grabbed a handful of papers and handed it to me.

"We're going to narrow it down to people who died here. They have little stars by their names. So, get busy Mai!"

I looked at the papers in my hand.

"This is very ridiculous, don't you think?"

He flashed an evil smile again as John and Ayako walked in the room. He handed them some of his papers before they even had a chance to sit down. Ayako looked at the papers, confused.

"What the hell is this?"

"Paper work, my dear Miko-san." Yasu purred, and left us three with the papers.

I handed Naru his cup of tea and sent death glares at Yasu. Naru ignored us as we sat down at the large meeting table. I passed high lighters out to John and Ayako and explained the long task.

"The nerve of that kid." Ayako muttered angrily under her breath as she began to scan the long list of names.

"I know. Next time, I'm just gonna poison his stupid tea."

John chuckled softly and got busy with his papers.

1:09 P.M.

"I'M DONE!!!!" I celebrated and threw my hands up in the air.

"Me too!"

"I'm just now getting on the last page." John muttered softly.

"When I get my hands on that good for nothing, lazy kid," Ayako Started angrily.

And that good for nothing, lazy kid walked back through the door just as John finished.

"Oh hey guys, I brought you some food!"

I shot a look over at Ayako and John. Food? I haven't eaten in a while.

"You're just trying to redeem yourself, aren't you?" I asked carefully.

He pushed his glasses back up. The lenses flashed in the light.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You wouldn't know."

He set three large take-out boxes down in front of us. The aroma was breath-takingly amazing. My stomach roared at me and I couldn't resist anymore. I broke in and grabbed a box.

"So, what is the results my friends?" He asked as he set himself on the edge of the table.

I glanced down at our notes combined.

"There were deaths that had taken place in the same month. A business man, a chef, an actress, a lawyer and the wife of a senator." I reported.

"Is that all the deaths that had taken place?" Naru asked from the lap top.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, all the significant ones anyways. I mean, there's been one incident where the old Prime Minister had a heart attack here and died, but that was a few years back. All of these occurred in 1950. The business man owned an American Hospital. His name was Ramous Lauer. The chef was from France. Her name was Francisca Rodriguez, the actress wasn't a major one but she went by Dolly. The lawyer was from Japan, Satsuma. Oh and get this: the senator's wife's name was Mazurka."

Naru caught his chin in his two fingers and received that far-away look. I knew what was coming next.

"Mai, come with me. We need to see Ms. Mazurka. We need to know more about the history of her ancestors."

"All right."

I took a quick bite of my food before I left to find Akemi. I heard Naru gather up some of his interview stuff but I decided it was best for me to get to her first incase if she wasn't ready.

Soon, I found myself standing in front of her door. Naru stood behind me and was still fighting with the tape recorder.

"Go get her and I'll try to fix this."

I lightly knocked and entered when I heard a light answer.

"Akemi?" I called out when I walked into the empty living room.

'_Hmm… I could have sworn I heard her.'_

Then I heard something coming from the bedroom. It was an anguished cry, and no doubt, it was defiantly from Akemi. And it was a cry of pain. I heard her let out another cry. She was being hurt. I rounded the corner and saw Mercado holding her by the wrists and slamming her against the wall. Her hair was haywire. Red marks were biting on her face where he had slapped her. Anger flared up in me and I stepped in.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled angrily at him.

Both of them turned to me. The fear was evident in Akemi's eyes, for both her and I. And Mercado glared. Hard. He let her go. The poor woman fell the ground in a heap but she held out a warning hand to me.

"Mai, don't!"

Mercado approached me quickly and I never broke eye contact with him at all. He was starting to walk away and I approached Akemi carefully.

"You are a maliciousness pig." I spat at his cowering back.

And he stopped dead in his tracks. Without warning, he spun around to face me. A knee connected with my stomach. I fell to the ground, out of breath, and was in shock before I even registered that he picked me up and held me against the wall by my throat. I couldn't breath. I clawed at his hands and struggled to get free.

"Let her go!" Akemi shouted.

Suddenly, he was gone and across the room in the hands of an extremely pissed off Naru. I looked up in time to see Naru punch the man as hard as the teen could muster. The man fell to the ground, and held a bleeding nose. I held my side and tried to take a deep breath in. Instead, I ended up coughing. But that meant one good thing: air was coming back. I turned to Akemi.

"Are you okay? I asked her."

Her expression was conflicted. I couldn't tell if she was happy, angry or sad about the whole thing.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Are you okay Mai? I didn't want him to hit you. I didn't want him to get angry."

Naru bent down in front of me. His blue eyes were full of anger. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Mai?"

I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I'm okay. What happened to ass hole?"

"He ran. Ms. Mazurka, are you okay?" Naru asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm use to that."

"Why did you let him hit you?" I asked.

She shook her head and now her eyes were full of grief.

"Because I thought there was something in him that I could change. But now I see I'm wrong."

"Do you need any medical attention?" Naru asked.

She shook her head.

"No, nothing would help me right now."

Her face was a little red but it was beginning to fade away.

"Will you be alright to answer some questions, or would you rather want us to come back at a different time?"

I pulled myself up off the ground and held a helpful hand out to her. Naru stood next to me and offered another hand. She accepted them and we pulled her up to her feet.

"Thank you. If you give me a minute to get something to drink, I'll be more than happy to answer any questions for you."

And quickly she stalked out of the bathroom to her kitchen. I glanced at Naru who was suddenly close to me.

"Where did he hit you?" He asked.

I held my hand to my side and he nodded with a very deadly flash in his eyes. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"You should sue him." He muttered angrily under his breath.

I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm not going to worry about that right now Naru."

"And I won't let you drop it suddenly."

I turned on him quickly.

"Look, the guy is messed up. I don't have the money to get a lawyer and sue him, nor do I have the time. If anyone's going to sue, it'll be Akemi-san." I snapped back.

Naru turned away from me and stalked off to the kitchen behind Akemi-san. I huffed and followed him. We found her wit ha bottle of milk opened up and she was chugging it down.

"I'm so sorry Mai that he had hit you. There wasn't a reason for him to. He was just angry with me." She apologized.

"Look," I started. "If anyone is apologizing, it's the scum. Why was he so mad in the first place?"

She sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Because the child I'm with isn't his child."

I glanced over at Naru and was shocked with our new information.

"Who's the father?"

She sighed and looked out the window to the lake.

"My daughter's father passed away right after she was conceived. He was killed in an accident. I met Mercado soon after. Trust me, he was a different person back then."

"Ms. Akemi, we came to see if you knew anything about your grandmother who was here in the first place and died here."

Akemi nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, I remember the story quiet clear. Grandmother was the senator's wife back in the early 1960's. She fell in love with this hotel and bought it. She became pregnant with my mother, and moved away from her husband. But the only reason as to why she moved is because the child wasn't her husband's child. It was her best friend's child. She wanted to escape from her husband to have the child and hid behind the hotel. It was said that every time someone found out about the child, they'd die of an unfortunate mishap at the hotel. She was instantly blamed for murder. After she had my mother, grandmother lost my mother to the hands of her husband, and she was killed here."

I shook my head.

"How sad. But the hotel stayed within the family?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Yes. It's what's keeping my fortune."

"Thank you, Akemi." I said softly.

"We'll be leaving now." Naru stood and grabbed my arm. He tugged on it lightly and I took the hint.

"Thank you. I hope you guys find what you are looking for. If you need anything else, please, feel free to call."

We left her alone and I instantly felt horrible for leaving her alone after being attacked. But I had Naru who was going to rip me a new one. When we were in the elevator alone he did.

"What were you thinking?"

"She was in trouble." I snapped back.

"So you were going to stop him, by yourself? Did you honestly think that was going to work?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"And what did you do to help her?"

"I punched the bastard and saved your neck, literally. I think a thank you is needed."

"Well, you know what? At least I tried."

"And if I wasn't there he probably would have killed you! Are you that stupid?!"

"Is it stupid to stand up for your friends?!"

"That wasn't my question."

I turned on him angrily and our eyes locked.

"Then I guess I'm stupid!"

The bell dinged and we didn't break our eye contact until the doors opened. I took a deep breath in and sighed angrily.

"You know what, I'm going to my room and get cleaned up."

And I stalked off of the elevator with a huff and made it to my room for some privacy.

A/N: Hey guys, I decided to update soon! As an author, one of the greatest compliments I could ever get is that I inspire you. You guys, I can't even find the right words to explain how amazing it is to even receive a comment such as that. Thank you Kikan. I decided to update soon because this was an almost really free night for me. And don't stop with the reviews, I enjoy reading your comments. I don't even care if you drop in and say Hi! I don't care. AS LONG AS YOU ARE NICE!!!!!! I've never had a mean comment though; they've all been really great. This chapter…I hope you enjoy. I had to throw in a Naru and Mai fighting scene. It was inevitable. Things are starting to come together, aren't they? So up next: Death by a frying pan! Tune in next time! Until then,

I love you guys forever and ever,

Jazzy! 3


	5. Day 4: Letting Go

March

Mazurka-SPR Base

11:27A.M.

"I already gave you my answer."

I focused all of my attention on the clipboard in front of me as I wrote compared the temperatures.

"But Mai," Yasu continued, "we could have a lot of _fun_." He gave me a wink.

And that earned him a whack with my clip board.

I heard a sigh coming from the computers and looked up to see Monk.

"Are you two at it _again_?"

"She started it!" Yasu quickly pointed a finger at me.

I turned on him with my hands on my hips.

"Oh, don't go there. You're the one suggesting _fun_ on a date, you pervert!" I accused.

Yasu snickered as he turned back to reading his paper work. I set handed the clip board to Lin who was behind his lap top again. He accepted them and gave a quick nod. Yasu sighed as he fidgeted around.

"Young man," Monk started. Yasu's eyes lit up as he realized he was being spoken to. "go get lunch with John and the Miko. I'm sure they'd enjoy your company."

Yasu wore a smug look as he collected his folder and left the room. Monk gave me a stern look and gestured for me to come. I sighed and obeyed his command. He grabbed a rollie-chair and put it next to him. He grabbed one of the arms and spun me to face him. His expression was hard and very cold.

"Did Mercado hit you yesterday?" He asked.

Lin's typing broke the pattern as soon as Monk asked me. Avoiding Monk's glare I looked down at my hands.

"Mai," He pushed, and tired to look at my face. "Look at me."

I looked up at him and saw his face a little softer. I slowly nodded my head.

"Yeah."

I could see his knuckles growing white as he gripped tight onto the arms of my chair. But I quickly intercepted.

"But it's okay now. I don't think he's gonna come back. I mean, Naru really nailed him after he attacked Akemi and I."

"And that makes it better?" Lin asked suddenly intrigued by our conversation.

I was getting flustered.

"No, but I already had this fight with Naru, and I'm not gonna have it again."

I stood up quickly and started to leave the base. The door opened quickly and I was faced with John.

"Mai, we found some information on one of the victims to the hotel. You might wanna listen, I think it has something to do with your dream."

I nodded and led him to the table. He sat down and pushed some papers towards me. I accepted them and scanned over the headline.

"FREAK ACCIDENT AT THE LEGACY"

I looked back to John and down at the paper.

'**Official reports claimed that the owner of a popular American hospital, Ramous Lauer, boarded the elevator after visiting his friend. The elevator cord snapped and fell from the tenth floor. Mr. Lauer was pronounced dead on the scene. There is no evidence as to what happened to the cord, or why it snapped, but it is believed the foul play was involved. Mr. Lauer left behind a wife and a child…'**

I stopped reading the article. There was no doubt about it that this was my dream. I had experienced his death in the elevator. Naru came in the room followed by Ayako. It seems that their lunch break was already over with. He approached us and took the paper from my hands and glanced over it quickly. His eyes never showed any kind of emotion as he read the article.

"I'm guessing that this is related to your dream then."

I nodded my head.

"He seemed to know something, and it made him angry that he knew."

"So it's possible that someone did play foul and killed him for it?" Yasu asked.

"Very possible."

I stopped and thought about Akemi and her grandmother. Then it suddenly dawned on me.

"Could it be that Lauer knew about Mazurka-san's illegitimate child?"

Ayako snorted as she held a laugh in. I glared at her.

"Come on Mai, do you honestly think a pregnant woman would kill people only months before birth without hurting the child? If Mazurka was a smart woman, and by what I can tell, she was, then she wouldn't do anything to hard labor or stressful for the sake of her child."

I sighed and decided it was best to leave.

"I'm going on my break." I mumbled and left the base.

_I accepted the plate from the man in gardening clothes. He seemed really nice. He used his own home made soup just to impress me. I mean, why not? I am famous. I took a small sip from the spoon and closed my eyes. Basil. Bayleaf. Mushroom. A nice warm broth. This was the best soup I've had. The man stood with his arms crossed, watching me with a smug look. The resturaunt kitchen was empty and it was just the two of us._

"_Well?" He asked._

_I nodded my head._

"_It's amazing."_

_His face turned suddenly serious._

"_What about Mistress Mazurka?" He asked._

'_Mrs. Mazurka? What about her?' I thought._

"_She's a lovely woman, but has shamed herself to no end."_

_The man tilted his head, giving me a curious look._

"_Oh, and how is that?"_

_I smiled and shook my head._

"_I'm really not supposed to be telling, but the truth will get out anyways. I think I'm gonna sell this one to the press."_

"_Oh? What is it?" _

_The man seemed intrigued all of sudden and he took a step forward._

"_She's pregnant."_

_He chuckled. _

"_Well yeah, that much IS obvious."_

_I shook my head._

"_No, she's pregnant with someone else's child. The child she's carrying, isn't her husbands. It's another man's."_

_The gardener frowned deeply._

"_Now that's a lot to talk about. You know the consequences of her being pregnant with another man's child?"_

_I nodded my head._

"_Yep, humiliation and isolation. Everyone will leave her."_

_I chuckled and turned back to my soup. Drama was defiantly in my forte. I took another sip when I felt something hit the back of my head hard. I could see little yellow and red spots right before another blow was served to the back of my head. This time, I embraced the darkness around me._

2:13 P.M.

I jolted up off the couch quickly and I realized I had just gotten out of one of those dreams again. And it was then when I realized I had fallen asleep on the job again.

'_Why did I get left here?'_

And then I noticed it sitting on the table, 100% completely un-protected. The Folder of Snorts and Giggles.

I cautiously glanced around the room just to check if this was real or not. But the room was empty besides Lin. But Lin was never a problem: he ignored me most of the time anyways. I approached the folder and grabbed it quickly, as if Yasu would come out of no where and nab it away. But he didn't.

And I couldn't help but grin maliciously as I opened the folder up. I stopped when I saw what was in it. In a bold sharpie Yasu had left a note for me.

"Great try Mai. Maybe next time."

I groaned and ripped it up. I decided it was time for a cup of tea. I started brewing the tea when the door opened up. Akemi walked behind Naru, and she looked bad. Her eyes were red and puffy and the bags under them made her look miserable. Her once elegant hair was a mess galore and her clothes were just a little wrinkled. It made me wonder how she got up here without being stopped by one of her employees. She sat down in a chair, and leaned on the table with her elbows. She held her face as gut wrenching sob erupted from her small body. I stopped and shot Naru an amused look. He ignored the look but walked silently up to me and grabbed a cup of tea. He spoke to me in a low voice.

"She needs your help."

His blue eyes flashed and gave nothing away as he slipped behind a monitor. I looked back at Akemi and grabbed two cups of tea and a banana on the way. I set the tea down in front of the distressed woman and rubbed her back calmly. I could hear Naru typing away on the key board.

"Akemi, is it Mercado?"

She looked at me and wiped away some tears.

"He called the wedding off." She spoke softly.

I slowly nodded my head. Her shaky fingers wrapped around the tea cup as she managed to take a sip of the soothing refreshment.

"As it should be, Akemi-san. He just wasn't the right one."

"He moved out."

"He's leaving you with an un-born child. He hit you while you are pregnant. Do you honestly think this is a bad thing?" I asked softly in an attempt to not hurt her feelings.

She shrugged.

"I don't know what to do without any help from him."

I held a trembling hand in my own hand. Her face seemed completely defeated. It reminded of me when Naru had left. I had the same feeling of defeat weighing me down for a very long time.

"You don't need a man like that."

She looked up at me and shook her head.

"You don't understand what it means…"

I shook my head slowly.

"No, I do. Trust me, I defiantly know how it feels when someone you think you love walk away. But the best thing about it, is that you know they're alive."

The rhythm on the keyboard came to a sudden halt, and it was silent. Akemi's face grew extremely pale. A hand flew to her mouth and her eyes grew like saucers.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Mai."

I gave her a reassuring smile as Naru continued on the key board.

"It's fine, I mean, you didn't know."

I looked down at my fingers hold tight onto her hand. A small glint of silver flashed in the light and I finally noticed she still wore her engagement ring. I frowned and shook my head.

"Akemi?"

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath in.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded her head and wiped her eyes dry. She was done crying and I think she was starting to bounce back. You could tell by the curious gleam in her eyes.

"I guess."

I stood up, still holding her hand and turned to Naru.

"I'll be back Naru."

And without waiting his approval, I pulled Akemi out after me.

The stream rushed right over the ledge into the water fall. The bridge was positioned just right. We could both see that the litter of coins had grown recently since I last threw my wish in. Akemi held tightly onto the ring and fiddled with it.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked me over the roar of the water fall.

"I'm sure. Just make a wish and toss it in."

She looked over the rushing water and leaned on the wooden rail of the bridge. It held her captive. I'm sure many things were running through her mind. I stepped back and watched her closely. She closed her eyes and let the cool drops kiss her skin.

"Just let go." I spoke softly.

Her eyes flashed open and she stood taller with new-found courage that roared inside of her. Then she did it.

"I wish that I can let him go!"

And with that said, she drew her arm back and launched it forward. The ring glinted in the light and landed in the stream with a soft kerpluck. A satisfied smile reached her and new hope was yet again kindled in her heart. She was going to be fine. I could feel it. She turned back to me as a completely different person than when Naru brought her to me. She bowed deeply.

"Thank you Mai. I really appreciate what you've helped me do."

I gave her a hug instead.

"Any time."

A/N: Hey guys! Hey girls! Guess what? My interview is done! It went really well! Oh, and my band scored amazing at the Concert- Two two's and a one on stage and a one in sight-reading! We were soooooooo pumped about it. I won't know any results of the interview until later on Monday, but I have a great feeling about it! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT! I have realized how spoiled I am with you guys! So, here's the best chapter in my opinion so far! I hope you enjoy it as I did. Not much action except for the frying pan, but it's still coming. I LOVE YOU ALL! I realized I haven't done any disclaimers yet, so to help me with that, I bring you guys my amazing twin…Lee! Say hello to every one Leelee!

Lee *eyes widened with the sudden spot light* "Uhh… hello?

Me: "You're doing good! Get on with it!"

Lee: *sighs in relief* "Okay. I am Lee! I'm known as leethefatwolf on here! Jazzy is my twin! Unfortunatly for the both of us, she doesn't own Ghost Hunt. If she did, I would totally steal it from her and make so many movies beyond belief. There'd be like 18 seasons and everything! But that's IF she or I had own it! Me *sighs*: "Thanks Lee. And thank you all for the support!"

Lee: "Oh, don't forget to feed the Fat wolf, and remember to love your Jazzy!"

Up next: The story of her beloved.

Love forever and always,

Jazzy!


	6. Day 5: Meeting Him

March

Mazurka Legacy- The Rooms

10:47 A.M.

I leaned back in the sofa with the papers in my hand. I couldn't stay focused to save my life. I was supposed to be looking for someone who was the father of Mazurka's illegitimate child. I ignored the urge to just throw the papers up in the air and scream. I didn't know what Naru was thinking when he gave me this sort of job.

"Any luck at all Mai?"

Ayako came from the bathroom with a towel on her head and a towel wrapped around her body. I shook my head angrily.

"Nothing! I can't figure out anything to tell you the truth."

She slipped into her bedroom and I could hear her change into her clothes.

"So what's the game plan for today?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Whatever that Naru decides to."

I sighed again and threw the paper down on the coffee table. There was no official identity to the man. I knew I would see him in a dream though.

"Should we go over to the base and see if we're needed yet?" I asked.

"Nah. Not yet anyways. I still want to look at the shops down stairs."

She walked out of the room dressed very casually. A evil gleam flashed in her eyes.

"And you're suggesting we skip out?" I ask.

"Oh, we're not skipping out, we're 'investigating'."

She grabbed me by the hand and drug me out the door.

"…and so we believe that the shops might be haunted."

Ayako finished her elaborate story with Monk. He raised an eyebrow at the both of us. We both held very serious faces as best as we could. If Naru or Lin was present right now, they would immediately shoot us down without a second thought. But Monk, he was a little bit more…would gullible be my word? Probably. But right now I don't think he was taking the bait.

"So you think if you investigate the shops, something might happen?"

"You never know Monk. I heard that something DID happen. Like the mugs that threw themselves across the room. THAT is something we should investigate. And it would make sense too, to send Mai and myself because it is you who has watch over the base."

Monk's firm gaze turned to me. I had to hold my ground or we would give it all away.

"And you're done with what Naru had asked you to do?"

I shrugged.

"More or less. There's no way in hell that I can tell who the baby's father is. I wouldn't know. Not unless I fell asleep, and you know how Naru gets when I fall asleep on the job."

He nodded his head and held his chin in his hand.

"Right. Okay I guess. Just don't be too long. I don't want a grumpy Naru coming back without his tea, got it?"

But we were already out the door and halfway down the hall when Monk finished. Ayako was dragging me behind her relentlessly.

"Oh! How cute!" I cried out and held up a small stuffed animal.

It was a little puppy and its fur was the softest thing I had ever touched in my entire life. Ayako glanced my way and nodded in agreement. She was too busy looking at make-up.

"You know what Mai?"

I looked away from the plush toys. She was already putting some of the make-up back. But her eyes held some kind of surprise. I looked out into the lobby of the hotel and found Naru looking around. She glanced at me and we both ducked down and hid in the isles. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of us hiding from Naru. I clamped a hand over my own mouth and pretended to look at more plush dolls. Ayako crouched down next to me.

"I can't believe we're doing this." I said.

"Me either. I feel like I'm twelve again."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Twelve? You did this when you were twelve?"

She frowned slightly at the memory.

"It was only when I was hiding from my mother in the store when she wanted me to try on these ludicrous outfits!"

The bells to the door played a pretty melody as someone walked in. I knew it was Naru. I glanced over at Ayako frantically.

"What do we do?!" I asked in a hushed tone.

We crawled down the isle and looked for a way out. We peeked around the corned of the isle and didn't find him. I let out a sudden sight of relief.

"He's gone."

"Who's gone?"

Both of us stopped and looked at each other before we looked behind us. Naru stood there with a bemused look on his face. I frantically grabbed at the first thing I could see. Luckily it was tea.

"Oh! Whaddya know! It was here after all Ayako! Thanks for helping me!"

We both clambered up off the ground and dusted ourselves off.

"I was looking for this new brand of tea!" I said quickly. "And Ayako said she thought she saw it in one of the stores."

Naru shook his head slightly.

"I don't want that tea. The tea we have is fine." He said.

"Who said I was getting it for you?" I asked.

"Monk said you two insisted on investigating the stores. I should have known better. Put that up. Mai, I need you to change the video tapes and set up a new camera out by the lake. Take the camera down from the kitchen, Brown-san already exorcised the spirit there and the one by the elevator shaft. All of the activity has stopped so we assume that it has been successful."

I nodded my head and Ayako and I rushed out of the store to do what we were told to do before he got any crosser with us.

1:08 p.m.

"Okay, what about this," Yasu pressed on. I tried to ignore him as I attended to the camera in the kitchen. The chefs were ignoring us as long as we stayed out of their way. "What if you and I went on a date and you wore an extremely elegant and tight black dress! And THEN you can see what's in the Folder of Snorts and Giggles."

"Absolutely not." I grumbled as I handed him the stand and the camera to hold.

But it was as if he was completely ignoring me.

"And then we could run away to England together!"

Naru made a small coughing sound. Yasu stopped and turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Is something the matter Naru-chan?"

Only he would be brave enough to use chan when he talked to Naru.

"Yes, in you plan of running away to England, I'm afraid you have made a flaw."

Yasu's smile grew wider.

"And what would that be?"

Naru wrote something down on the clipboard he had and clicked his pen and looked up with those blue eyes flashing.

"My parents live in England and have happened to grow really fond of Mai. They wouldn't like it if they'd have to save her again."

Yasu's smile faltered.

"Who said she would need to be saved?"

"If I'm with you, I would be."

I hid my laugh behind my hand and turned away from them.

"Well, that's fine with me! Anyways, I've had my eyes set on someone else!"

"Oh?" I asked ready to jump back into the conversation. "And that would be?"

He gave me a coy smile.

"A girl in my class. Unfortunately, she's a little bit dumb and a klutz." He smiled fondly, and I could help but find the smile kinda cute for Yasu. "Kinda like you Mai-chan! Though she's a little bit dumber I must admit." And that killed the cuteness.

"Anyways, let's get going. I'll go set the camera up." I offered and let his remark slid this time.

Yasu handed the camera equipment over to me.

It was a lovely day outside. I had never seen such clear water in a lake before, but this was outstanding! I could see the bottom of the lake and the fish swimming around. If it warmed up any, it would be perfect weather for a swim. The camera was positioned perfectly and I checked the sound.

"Mai to base, do you read me?" I asked and stifled a giggle.

Just saying something like that made me feel like a cop. I was expecting a guy in a burglar mask to come around the corner so I could arrest him. But knowing my luck, he would come around the corner, and I'd end up in more trouble than what I had bargained for. The wind whistled through the trees eerily and I began to head back to the hotel, scared that something MIGHT just happen.

"Excuse me miss?"

I jumped in surprise and stifled a scream. I turned around and saw an old man with a rake in his hand. His bald head glinted off of the sunlight.

"Ah, I'm sorry, you frightened me." I apologized quickly. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but you see, my cat got stuck in a tree and he refuses to come down, no matter what I try. Can you help me? I see that your arm is hurt, but younger people these days are more healthier tha they use to be."

"Sure! Where's he at?"

"By my cottage."

I followed him through the forest and down a small path.

"So, are you the gardener here Mr.…?"

"Ah, you can call me Shinuya-san, please. And you are?"

"Taniyama Mai, sir. I'm here with the Ghost Hunters."

"Yes, so I've heard. Mistress Akemi has told me a lot about you. You seem to be exactly as she had described you."

We made it through the forest and found the clearing with a little cottage sitting close to the water's edge. It was the same one I saw when we first entered through the gates. And of course the tree he wanted me to climb was a very huge tree. I held back a sigh and found a sturdy branch to leap up on. Darn, trying to do this with a cast on proved to be a little difficult...

"Please be careful Mai-san!" He called up after me.

I looked up through the branches and saw the orange and black calico cat. He peered down at me with wide yellow eyes and softly meowed at me.

"Come here kitty." I coaxed him but the damn cat jumped up higher.

"Aww damnit." I muttered.

I pulled myself up on another branch and looked for a good foothold. I managed to wrap my legs around a branch and steadied myself. I held my hand out to the cat again which took some interest in it. And then the damn cat jumped down the branch I was on, and launched itself into his owner's arms. I sighed and leaned on the branch. And then I heard the sickening snap.

"Oh shi-"

The branch gave out under me and I began to fall for the ground. I reached out and caught myself on one of the other branches with my goo arm. I hung there for a second before I dropped to the ground.

"Ouch."

I rubbed my bottom and stood up to dust myself off.

"Are you okay Mai-san?"

The old man rushed forward as quickly as he could to check on me. I smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is there anything I can do to thank you?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"No not really. Good day Mr. Shinuya-san."

"At least let me make you some tea." He offered.

I smiled warmly again.

"Tea will be fine. Thank you."

I sat down at the wooden table and the man joined me there. He poured me a cup of tea in a small china tea cup. I took a sip of the warm beverage and smiled into it.

"So, what kind of spirits are you finding out here, Mai-san?"

I set the tea cup down and looked into the cup.

"Well, ones that have been murdered around the time the early Mrs. Mazurka had her child."

The elderly man stopped and looked down at his hands.

"I remember her. I was young as ever when she came to the hotel for the first time."

"Really?" I perked up. "Will you tell me about it?"

He smiled warmly.

"Oh, where to begin? The first time I had met her was when she and her husband had their first fight. I was there for comfort. She needed a shoulder to lean on, and so I let her come down here every night. Like the good friend I was. We always shared the starry nights together. But one day, she simply left. We both knew she had to get back to her husband eventually."

I propped my elbows on the table and rested my head in my hands.

"How long was she gone?"

He sighed.

"Three, long, agonizing months. When she came back, she was pregnant. And in despair. I couldn't turn her down again. Not especially when she needed me the most. But people began to figure out the father of the child. I had to keep her safe."

His voice cracked as he continued to stare down at his tea. I began to catch what he was saying.

"It was your child, wasn't it?" I asked softly.

He nodded his head.

"I killed men to protect her. And the child. But I had to choose one or another in the end."

"Which one did you choose?"

He looked up and gave me a faint smile.

"The child. I had to let her go. And I don't regret it one bit. Look at Ms. Akemi, a strong and independent woman."

I pieced together everything.

"Akemi is the illegitimate baby?"

"Akemi's mother is the child. I'm Akemi's grandfather."

I started to open my mouth to say something but the man faded away from sight. I held my breath in and waited for him to come back. But he didn't. I just had tea with a ghost. And I did the only thing I could do. Run back to base.

A/N: Soooo…whaddya think? Cool right? I decided to try to do updates once a week, and I'd dedicate Sundays to the update days. I know today isn't Sunday, but I've been sick again. Blech. Oh, by the way, I actually might try to get this done sooner. My twin, Fawoo, and I have been delineating a new concoction of Ghost Hunt! It'll be a short story and really funny! So I'm gonna try to finish this up, but in the mean time, just chillax, and enjoy this chapter. I'm going to draw the story out longer than the other ones, but I can't guarantee anything right now! So, I wanted to bring Fatwolf back in. Say hello Lee,

Lee: HELLO!!!!!

Me: Yes, now one of my reviewers had a question for you that I'd think you'd love to answer.

Lee: Oh really? A question?! I LOVE questions!

Me: Yes, but the question is: what does the Fat Wolf like to eat? Answer por favor.

Lee: Anything edible and tasty!

Me: And feel free to ask LeeLee any questions. She'd be happy to answer. AS LONG AS IT'S NOT ABOUT OUR-

Lee: SHHHH!!! Don't reveal anything about our story!

Me: Hehe, okay. So in other words-

Lee: Love the Fatwolf! And don't forget to feed your Jazzy!

Love forever and always, not matter what,

Jazzy!

(Another quick A/N: I did a little modification, but you can hardly tell, I'm sure)


	7. Day 5 to 6: Death by Waterfall

March

Mazurka Legacy- S.P.R Base

10:45 P.M

_Dear stupid freakin' journal,_

_Because I had missed so much, I just wanted to update you a little bit because yet again, and certain jerk told me to. What happened today? I skipped out on work, until Naru caught Ayako and I. And while I was setting up a new camera as part of punishment, I met a really nice older gentleman who asked me to climb a tree with a broken arm. He was too nice and I couldn't turn him away. So I climbed the tree to get the cat that was 'stuck'. It ran away from me and back down the tree. Don't tell Naru this- but I fell out of the tree to top it all off! Then he invited me over for tea and I accepted. He told me about Akemi's grandma. And I came to find out that it was her grandpa that I was conversing with. And he died a few years ago. So how did I have tea with him? He was a ghost. I had tea with a ghost. Just my luck._

_Love, _

_Mai_

Stretching, I looked over Naru's shoulder at the file he held in his hand. There was an old black and white picture of a man in his early twenties wearing a Mazurka Legacy outfit with the word 'Gardner' embroidered on it. His eyes still held the same twinkle in them the day I had seen him. I nodded my head.

"Yep. That's defiantly him."

He nodded his head and set the file down on the table in front of Yasu. He pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose before he read aloud.

"He's twenty in this picture and just started working at the Legacy. It says here that he had an affair with the early Mrs. Mazurka and protected her child when the angry mob came through."

"Angry mob?" I asked.

Yasu shrugged.

"I guess they were overly upset about Mrs. Mazurka having an affair with another man. They got carried away and blamed the deaths on her. After she had her child she was haunted down by an angry mob."

I settled my hands on my hips.

"And when did we find this out?" I asked.

Monk snorted and hid a smirk behind a hand.

"While you and Ayako were out shopping."

"We weren't shopping!" Ayako screeched. "We were simply looking for tea and observing the stores in case if paranormal activities occurred."

"Yeah right."

And she answered back with a hand bag over his head. I sighed and stretched out to ignore the yawn that was trying to come.

"So what now?" I asked.

Naru looked up at me with those ravishing and mysterious blue eyes of his. There was a smirk playing on his lips.

"Tea."

I let out a frustrated sigh and followed his command.

"As you wish."

"And then bed."

Mazurka Legacy- The Ladies bedrooms

4:39 A.M.

_A young woman leaned against the rail that over looked the waterfall with dull eyes and a blank face. She held a steno pad in her hand as she jotted down the notes she needed. _

"_What an amazing plot line for a movie!" She exclaimed as she thought more about it. _

_Her eyes began to slowly light up as her hand writing got quicker and she got more detailed with the plot. She scoffed._

"_Who knew that all it took was a pregnant lady to give me the best character yet?!"_

"_It's not getting that far."_

_She tried to turn around, but it was too late. A hand shoved the small of her back and she went toppling into the fast paced stream and over the edge of the waterfall with a quick scream. There was a figure that stepped out of the shadows and watched her fall over. He held a grim look as if he didn't like what he was doing at all._

"_But it's for the child." He muttered under his breath and stepped away from the scene._

I shot up from my bed and glanced around my room. It was still dark but the sun would soon be peaking. I flopped back down on my pillows and sighed.

"What was that dream?" I wondered aloud.

I sighed again and flopped over to my lamp and turned it on to find my journal. I quickly jotted down what I could remember of the dream and shut IT. My fingers were stilled over the leather as I reminiscence England. And I couldn't fall back asleep.

With a frustrated sigh, I pulled myself up out of the bed and slipped quietly into the shower to not wake Ayako up. It was the hot shower that I needed. Soon enough I was awake and not going back to sleep at all. I decided it would be best to venture to the base to see if anyone was up and needed help.

The hallway was extremely empty but not dark but still eerily empty. It was usually bustling around with movie stars and actors and politicians though I hadn't had enough time to meet any of them. It was their vacation and it wasn't even right for me to intrude. The only occupants of the hallway at this time in the morning was me and a guy standing in the hallway trying to get into his room. He was fumbling with his keys. His pale white hair fell into his dangerously green eyes as he hung his head and gave the door an encouraging push. He gave another exasperated sigh and leaned on the frame before he started knocking. I stifled a giggle as his green eyes flashed up to meet mine. He gave me a hopeful smile.

"Hey. How's it going?" He asked.

"Fine."

I started walking down the hall again and was thinking about my dream.

"Hey!"

I turned around quickly towards the guy who started following after me.

"Do you need an escort?"

"Are you locked out? Or do you even have the right room number?" I asked nervously, just trying to be helpful.

He shrugged.

"I don't even know if I grabbed the right key. I think I got mine mixed up with someone else's. But since I'm gonna be out of my room until my roomy gets up, you want some company?"

"Sure, where would we go though?"

He shrugged again as his tall figure approached me and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I know a great coffee place. I'll treat ya."

I stood no chance of declining him as he grabbed a hold of my arm in a gentlemen-like way and dragged me off to the coffee shop.

"Wait, I don't even know who you are!" I cried.

He glanced down at me with a smile that made me feel un-comfortable.

"I'm Hisashi."

I wanted to put my brakes on right then and there.

"Wait, wait, wait. As in the band?"

He nodded his head.

"Yep, that would be it!"

8:03 A.M.

"So you're a Ghost Hunter?"

I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. But it seems like we do more."

"More? How so?"

I took a sip of my coffee again and sighed into it.

"Well, to me it seems like we help people become closer to their family or develop their characters. I know it brings me closer to my friends."

"So who else works with S.P.R.? You already told me about your boss and his assistant. But you talked like there's more."

He folded his hands and propped his elbows on the table to set his head in them.

"Yeah. There's a college student that helps us with the research. His name is Yasuhara. And there's also a Miko who works with spirits of trees. Her name's Ayako. Then you have John Brown, the preist from Australia and also Masako, but she's hardly ever around. Oh and our Monk, Bou-san. He's pretty cool. They're pretty much the only family I have."

Hisashi stopped and his eyes widened. He scooted his chair closer and his eyes got excited.

"Wait, you mean as in the bass guitar player Norio?"

I nodded my head.

"yeah, you know him?"

He laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"Do I ever know him!" He exclaimed.

"Oi Mai!"

We both turned to find the said man waving at me. I waved back and stood.

"Thank you for treating me today Hisashi-san."

"No problem. And Mai, I do believe that we'll see each other in the near future."

I bowed slightly and took off for Monk. The man watched me with curious eyes and looked back over my shoulder. He draped an arm over my shoulder and his eyes were full of concern.

"Mai, who is that guy you were sitting with?"

We started walking for the base.

"His name is Hisashi. He's in the band and knew you!" I said excitedly.

He gave my shoulder a tight squeeze. His mood was no longer bright and cheerful anymore. The sudden swing was nerve-wrecking.

"Don't go anywhere by yourself with that guy anymore."

I frowned as we got on the elevator and slipped away from his grip.

"And why not?"

I faced him and gave him a stern look. Monk sighed and suddenly looked a lot older than what he was. He held my face firmly between his large hands and stared me down with his unmoving eyes.

"That boy causes nothing but problems Mai. He parties hard. He sleeps around without caring about who he hurts. He's not a good person to be with Mai. Stay away from him."

"But-"

"No, no buts. He's like another Alex."

I stopped when Monk said his name.

"Oh."

The bell dinged and Monk led me out of the elevator. I heard the rush of the waterfall and I realized we were on the top floor.

"What are we doing here?"

He pulled me out of the elevator and towards Naru and Lin. They were surrounding the camera and inspecting it.

"One of the cameras is malfunctioning. And Naru wanted to speak with you anyways." Monk explained.

As we reached closer to the two men there was a sudden cry of surprise following a loud splash. A woman screamed as all of us looked to see who fell in. A little boy. He was being dragged by the stream and was going to go over the edge of the water fall. Without thinking twice I ran for him.

"Mai!"

I launched myself over the protective railing and into the cold water. I fell under the deep water and was afraid that I wouldn't surface. The boy's face flashed in my mind and I knew I had to find him. Using as much strength I could muster, I pulled myself to the surface and searched for the boy frantically. I spotted his head just as it went down under the water again. He was close enough to reach out and grab him. He was sputtering the water he had swallowed. I managed to get him positioned on a hip and I swam as hard as I could for a wall.

"It's okay, I got you." I soothed the best I could and looked for a way out.

"Mai!" I looked up to find Monk bending over the rail trying to reach out for us.

"Take him!"

I used all the strength I had left and practically threw the poor child at Monk. He caught the boy and pulled him back over the rail. I looked around for something to hold onto but found none. The current was moving fast and pushing me closer and closer to the edge. I was going to fall.

"MAI!"

I looked up and saw Lin grab a hold of my bad arm. I bit back a yell of pain as he held onto me as tight as he could. Another hand grabbed mine and together, both of them managed to pull me up and over the rail. I laid on the ground before my body racked and I coughed water. Monk was instantly in my face

"Are you okay?"

I nodded my head as my arm started to hurt a little.

"What about the boy?"

"He's being treated by Ayako."

"Good. Good." I assured myself.

Monk was instantly pushed off of me as stronger hands held my shoulder and blue eyes bore into my very soul.

"Let's get you into dry clothes." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Oh Gods. He's way beyond pissed. I was pretty confident that right now he was refraining himself from shaking me like a rag doll. Someone dropped a towel over my hair while I was being helped to my feet. Naru held onto my arm and led me away from it all.

A/N: Helloooooo!!!! It feels like forever! But I've been limited to what I was working with because of the lack of a lap top for the past few days. It's spring break! Or was! And it was the first time I saw my boy friend in two months, so of course we spent every day together, but I gave his family the weekend to spend with him! I know, nice, right? So I got a new lap top, spent time with him, and now, I decided I was way past due on a chapter! Sorry! This didn't go the way I planned. I want you all to know that officially from here on out, I'm b.s-ing it! Congrats! Oh, to answer some questions ahead of time: no, Mercado will not be making anymore appearances as far as I know. And the white haired dude won't either. Not in this story anyways! :) So, no I will have Lee come and say hi as –

Lee: *jumps on me* "HI EVERYONE!"

Me: "Get off! We have a question to be answered!"

Lee: *gets off* "Sorry. Who's the questioner?"

Me: "Akemi! She wants to know about your name! Is it a serial killer name? Or a cereal killer name? Lolz."

Lee: "Oh that!" *giggles* "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you!"

Me: *sighs* "The kid at the nursery we work at came up with "Fat Wolf". 'Momma' came from one of our friends when she said something about mothers and our conversations collided. And I came up with Momma FaWoo!"

Lee: "I…don't remember that. Oh well. Get this story done!"

Me: "Why? I'm having fun drawing it all out!"

Lee: "Because I want to put OUR story up on here! Soon!"

Me: *Sighs* "Okay. Oh and guys, Lee loves questions, so if you do have some, please feel free to ask her!"

Lee: "Oh yesh, do so! Oh and whoever asked: Jazzy and Lee LOVES chocolate chips cookies! Yummy! So…don't forget to LOVE your Jazzy and feed your Fatwolf!"

Thanks guys! Reviews are amazing! Keep it up!

Love forever and always,

Jazzy


	8. Day 6 Cont: A kiss to remember

March

Mazurka Legacy- Mai's and Ayako's room

9:01 A.M.

My cast was a sopping mess. Ayako was bent over me and cutting what was left of it off. Naru snapped his phone shut and he kept his back to me. We were in our room but Naru stepped out on the patio to give me enough privacy to dress. In the meanwhile he had called his doctor. He stepped back in with a rather dark look.

"He said to put it in a sling until we get her there. He won't charge us any extra."

"Okay."

Ayako pulled the sling out of the first aid kit sitting on the couch next to her.

"I'll get Monk to get the car ready." She volunteered.

"That won't be necessary."

Ayako's eyes flashed violently.

"What?"

"I will drive her there myself."

The door opened up and Monk stalked in with Lin behind him. It was as if he heard every word he said.

"I can drive her myself." He offered.

Ayako let me up off the couch. Naru had my coat and helped me get into it. He put a guiding hand on my back and glanced over at Monk.

"We'll be back."

Ignoring Monk's protest, he pushed me past him and in the hall way. Lin followed us out the door and to the elevator. He began to talk to Naru in English in a quiet and hushed tone. We entered the elevator and Naru punched the button that sent us down while he ignored Lin's pressing matter. I could pick up bits and pieces of their conversation, but it wasn't enough to piece anything together to make any sense. I couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable.

To distract myself, I looked out of the elevator and watched at the water spilled over it. Would I have hit the elevator had I fallen over it? Would it have prevented my death? I shuddered at the thought as we passed down into darkness of the garage. The door opened up. Naru grabbed my arm and pulled me to the van. I did nothing but follow in hopes that he didn't get angrier than he already was. I could tell that he was still ignoring Lin's words which made me really worried that something bad was going to happen. He opened the passenger side of the van and helped me in before he locked my door. Then, the two of them disappeared behind the van and I could hear that they were both arguing. Then I heard my name being mentioned. They were arguing about me.

'_Oh great.'_

"Naru, I'm sorry."

"Not now Mai." He snapped.

I looked down at my feet guilty as the car lurched forward and towards the interstate.

The car ride was absolutely and eerily silent. We didn't even say a word the entire half hour that we were in the van. It drove me nuts. But it was good in a way, he didn't yell at me. We had arrived at the hospital and we were immediately taken care of. The waiting room was nice and tidy but no one was occupying it at the moment. It wasn't long before the nurse came to get me. I had thought it would only be just the nurse and I going in the back, but Naru came too, even though he was still giving me the silent treatment. I could still feel his dark aurora screaming off of him.

While we waited, the nurses took my x-rays and left Naru and I in the room in an awkward silence.

Soon, the doctor came in all bright and cheery with a large smile on his face that was almost contagious. He clicked his pen and read the papers on his report.

"Miss Taniyama, I wasn't expecting you for another week or so! Did ya get impatient?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Naru gave him a short answer.

"She fell into the lake while setting a camera up."

Blushing, I shut my mouth and looked down at my feet.

"Well, that must've been a heck of a fall." The doctor pulled out a couple of x-ray sheets and placed them against the light. "You know where you broke your arm? It was almost healed. But the impact of your fall cracked it. It looks like you might have an extra two weeks in a cast dear."

I wanted to slap myself right then and there. I was almost out of the damn thing, but I just HAD to add on another two weeks to my time! He turned away from Naru and I. Naru was standing in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, she had quiet the fall." He murmured angrily under his breath.

I shot him an angry glare and the doctor turned back around with the bowl of hot water and the tape, ready to fix me back up.

12:01 P.M.

We arrived back to the hotel. Naru let the bell hop take the care and park it himself this time. I assumed everyone was at lunch because the restaurant looked pretty packed. I started heading towards that way but Naru grabbed my cast and led me towards the rooms. I knew he wanted a talk. He led me up to the base and poked his head in before entering. No one was in. As soon as I cleared the doorway he slammed the door shut. I knew he was angry still- his blues eyes told me everything as they bore down into me yet again.

"Don't you even care about what happens to you?"

My hands balled into fists as I tried to keep my temper in check.

"Did you honestly think that I would put myself over a young child?"

"That is the problem with you Mai!"

My eyes flashed as he tested my anger.

"Well I'm so sorry that I care for people! But I could prefer it to be me instead of a kid!"

He grabbed a hold of my arms and pinned me against the wall. I winced in pain and was shocked at his sudden aggressiveness. There was barely any space between us. His eyes were hard.

"Don't say that."

"But-"

His grip on me tightened.

"Mai, if I had wanted you to die, I would have left you here instead of taking you to England."

Then why did you leave me before?!" The question just popped out of my mouth, but I didn't care. "If you cared so much, then why did you leave me behind and break me?"

He stopped and hung his head. Our eyes didn't meet, and his grip loosened. My eyes watered up as I held back the horrible tears.

"I didn't want to leave like that. But it made it easier to leave. For both of us."

"That doesn't mean anything. It didn't change a thing. I didn't love Gene. But if you still think I do-"

He closed the distance between us and our lips met for the first time. I felt his hands cup my face. We pulled back for a second and his eyes searched mine. They seemed softer and more sincere.

"I won't leave you again. It's a promise I don't intend to break."

1:09 P.M.

I couldn't help but glance up from my folder and over to Naru. He was positioned behind his computer next to Lin. Both of them were watching the monitors intensly. He looked up from the monitor and our eyes locked. My face grew a little red and I looked back down at my file.

'_Damnit, I can't stop thinking about it!'_

Yasu coughed to get my attention. I glanced up and saw him with the Folder of Snorts and Giggles in his possession but I did care.

"What?" I asked.

He smirked and shook his head. He pulled out a scrap piece of paper and scratched something down on it quickly before he handed it to me.

'What are you doing? You're always looking over there.'

I smiled to myself before I wrote my reply.

'It's nothing, really.'

He frowned as he scratched back a reply and tossed the paper to me.

'You lie.'

'It's none of your business really.'

He growled and threw the paper at me with his response.

'You and Naru are in a much better mood than when you left. Something happened.'

My face flushed as he got the response he was looking for. He gasped excitedly and reached across the table to whisper in my ear.

"You kissed, didn't you?"

I got away from him quickly and was getting ready to snap at him before Ayako and Monk came into the room hurriedly.

"Mai! I need you now! Akemi is having her baby! She wants you with her now!"

I jumped up from my chair and raced out of the door to the woman's room. She was already on a stretcher and being rolled out of her room. I quickly grabbed a hold of her hand and she held it tightly.

"Mai, thank the gods you came!" She huffed.

Her porcelain face was covered in sweat and she looked pale. I nodded encouragement.

"You're doing good Akemi. Do you want me to go with you in the ambulance?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

A/N: WHOOOOT!!! A CHAPTER DONE!!! I'm sorry that I cut it short, but you guys got the kissing scene, so I figured it would make up for it! :D You have no idea how hard it was for me to write that scene! But I made it okay I think. If you have any criticisms about it, let me know. It feels a little ooc and a bit rushed. But maybe it's just me…. I don't know. Anyways, I'm sorry for the late-ish update. This week has been BUSY like nuts! So it's time for our q&a!

Me: Leelee!

Lee: Yesh? *cookies are stuffed in her mouth and she's trying to eat them all*

Me: First off, how did you like the cookies from Southern-punk and Flamegirl5500?

Lee: THEY WERE AMAZING!!!!

Me: I can tell. I didn't get any! Okay, we do have some questions that need to be answered though! Question 1 from Kikan. She wants to know what story we're working on. Is it for Ghost Hunt?

Lee: Yes, it is for Ghost Hunt. And it's a funny! :D Tehe. We'll get it up soon. Next question!

Me: The next question is from…Akemi. *furrows eyebrows and tilts head.*

Lee: What?

Me: Akemi wants to know, and I quote: "if you met a macho sized chocolate cookie, what would you say?"

Lee: *eyes widen the size of saucers* I would say my name is Lee. You are a cookie. Prepare to die. :D What else?

Me: No, that's it. So, what do we say deary?

Lee: *takes a deep breath in* Don't forget to LOVE your Jazzy

Me: And remember to feed your Fatwolf. Seriously. She'll bite you if you don't.

Lee: And review! Reviews keep an authoress happy!

Thank you guys! I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU ALL

Jazzy


	9. Day 6 to 7: Daisuke

Mercy Health Hospital

5:02 P.M.

I sat back down in the chair and stretched out as far as I could possibly stretch and let my eyes close. It had been a tiring day. I sighed and tried to not fall asleep at any rate. Naru had sent Lin to come and pick me up. I think Ayako was with him, but I didn't have any idea if she was or wasn't. I decided it was best if I had let Akemi and her child be before I came in to see them.

"Miss Taniyama?"

I opened my eyes and saw a man wearing the traditional lab coats that all doctors wore. He held a clip board close to him and offered me a small smile.

"Yes, is everything okay?"

He nodded happily.

"Yes, Akemi-san would like to see you now."

I stood up and followed him through the double doors back into the receiving rooms. There was a lot of bustling around as people were searching for their loved ones and the new babies coming in. I kept close to the man, afraid that I would get lost. We stopped in front of a door and he turned on me instantly.

"Now, don't be surprised if she isn't awake to talk. She still might feel a little bit drowsy after giving birth and all, but she'll be fine for a little while."

"And the baby?"

"He's doing great Taniyama-san. He's with her now."

I smile as he stepped out of my path. I entered into the room and saw Akemi with so much joy on her face. It was like there was a completely new glow surrounding her. She was at peace with herself. I saw the blue bundle she held close to her and my heart leapt for joy. Though I've seen Akemi at her best and worst, this would have to be where it was all combined in one. Admiration for the bundle just screamed off of her.

"Hey Akemi." I greeted cheerfully.

She looked up for a second and her grin got wider.

"Mai-chan!"

I slipped right in the door and shut it quietly to not wake him up. I gave her a quick and light hug to avoid waking him up. But he wasn't even sleeping. He looked up at me with the brightest green eyes I had ever seen.

"He's so cute Akemi!"

She giggled as I got excited over the baby.

"Thank you. You know, he looks an awful lot like his father." She smiled fondly as she reminisced.

I bit my bottom lip and fidgeted under the sudden subject change. I wanted to know so bad what happened.

"Akemi, he's gonna be great. What's his name?"

She smiled fondly down at her bundle of joy in her arms.

"I named him after his grandfather, Daisuke."

"It looks like it suits him."

I stood up straight and looked at some of the flowers that was already in the room. They were beautiful orange and yellow roses.

"So, any news about the hotel's haunting?" She asked me.

"No, but I'm sure Naru will have something ready for you by the time you get back. But don't worry about the hotel. We got it covered for you. Everything will be fine when you get back, okay?"

"Thank you Mai."

"No problem."

I looked out of the window behind her. The city was getting darker and the lights were just now starting to slowly come on. But it wasn't what got me. A familiar face stared back at me and smiled a warm smile. It was her grandfather's ghost.

"Thank you Miss Mai Taniyama." He whispered softly.

His eyes were moist as he turned to his great grandson and smiled weakly before he faded away. I put my hand up against the cool window and watched him go with a slight pang in my heart.

There was a rather loud commotion in the hallway and I heard doctors yelling at something. I gave Akemi a concerned glance and snuck over to the window and peeked out. A scowl crossed my face as I recognized the red-faced bastard trying to get down the hall way. I glanced over at Akemi, and held my finger to my lips. Daisuke gave a startled cry but Akemi managed to keep him settled down. I grabbed one of the thickest books I could find that was next to Akemi's bed and crept by the door. I peeked out again just in time to see him open the door. Without a second hesitation, I brought the book up and slammed it into his face as hard as I possibly could. There was a shout of surprise as I had sent the grown man flying back into the hallway and into the wall. His back hit the wall hard and he sunk down to the ground, covering the bloody nose. I stood triumphantly in the door way as the doctors and nurses glanced back and forth between us in utter shock.

"You had been warned." I growled lowly.

He looked up at me with anger and shock raging in his eyes. I dropped the book down in front of him.

"Come near her again, and you will defiantly be hearing from a lawyer, got it?"

"Mai?"

I turned around and saw Lin standing in the hallway with Naru. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at the bleeding man.

"You did this?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, he wouldn't leave her be. So I made him leave her alone."

Naru and Lin approached me and stepped over the fallen man.

"You know, if you had gone another way with that book, it could've possibly killed him, right?"

"No, I didn't. But now I know where to NOT aim at next time!"

Naru shook his head and slipped into Akemi's room with a smiling Lin following behind him. I gave Mercado one last triumphant smirk as I followed the two men into the room and shut the door.

Akemi seemed to cope with it all okay, and so did Daisuke. Naru and Lin looked so uncomfortable in a baby room of all places, especially when they were wearing mostly black in a bright yellow room. I bit back laughter at the sight.

"Miss Akemi, it seems as if the spirits were connecting themselves with your pregnancy."

I leaned against a counter and listened.

"How so?"

Naru took a deep breath in.

"The sprits felt like they should return the favor for turning your grandmother in by protecting you. They were basically put to work by your grandmother's spirit. She was concerned for the well being of your child. And now that you had the child, all paranormal activity has ceased."

A satisfied smile crossed her face as she closed her eyes and cradled Daisuke closer to her.

"Thank you guys so much. Feel free to stay as long as you want."

"Get some rest. We'll be back before we leave for home tomorrow." I spoke softly as Lin and Naru left us alone in the room. I knew it was time to go.

"Thank you again Mai."

I smiled and waved at her as I caught up to Naru and Lin. The hospital staff already cleaned up the mess I had made and kicked Mercado out for the time being. Naru positioned himself on my left side as Lin positioned himself on my right. I bet they thought there was going to be trouble on the way out.

"So I'm gonna take a stab and say we are leaving tomorrow morning?"

"You have guessed correctly." Was Naru's curt answer. "Why did you hit him with a book?"

I shrugged.

"It was self defense. He was coming at us, I responded."

"And could have killed him. Mai, you need to start thinking about what you're doing next time." He scolded lightly.

I shook my head as we found the van. I wanted to say something quirky, but nothing came to mind at the moment. But it was something that had impressed Lin that much I could tell.

7:09 P.M.

"Where's the baby?" Yasu cried when he first saw us walk through the doors of the base.

Ayako frowned and whopped him on the side of the head with her hand bag.

"Dummy, babies have to stay in the hospital for a few days before they come home."

"Well, I'm a guy. How am I supposed to know that?"

Ayako rolled her eyes and approached me. I was still thinking about the book incident.

"How's the baby?" She asked.

"He's doing great. They might get to come out not tomorrow, but the following day."

"That's great." Monk spoke as he entered behind us.

Naru gave a stern cough that snapped us to attention.

"Let's pack up for the night and we'll leave tomorrow at nine. That should give you guys enough time."

I glanced over at Ayako and smiled. Finally, we don't have to be up at the crack of dawn to get home.

"Alright, the sooner we get stuff packed into its rightful boxes, the sooner we can go to bed!" Yasu cheered.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm and went straight to packing up the cords from the computers.

1:03 A.M.

_The wrinkled man laughed as he watched his granddaughter dance in between the trees with such excitement. She was truly a sight to behold. She reminded him very much of his wife, and her enthusiasm for life. Even though he already promised his wife that he'd care for her daughter, he made another silent promise to himself. He would forever protect his grandchild, no matter what._

I woke up slowly before I just realized I had finished my dream of Daisuke. I slowly climbed out of my bed and stepped outside onto the patio. I took a seat in one of the great white chairs and gazed up into the stars, thinking about Daisuke and Akemi before I drifted off to sleep again.

_There was absolute darkness. Not a soul in sight. _

'_No. Not again!' I thought frantically._

_I made a complete turn but I found nothing. I felt a sense of claustrophobia and began to panic as a scream ripped through the silence. _

"_No! NO!"_

_I spun around again, but this time, more frantic. Still nothing. Only darkness._

"_Gene!" I called out and prayed someone would answer. "GENE!"_

_But there was no sign._

_The scream intensified and I couldn't bare it anymore._

"_Mai!"_

8:54 A.M.

My eyes fluttered open and I realized I was staring into the face of my narcissist. I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows together.

'_What just happened?'_

"You had a bad dream again." He spoke.

I remembered I was outside, and on the patio. I sat up and looked around. It was just us two. I fell asleep out here?

"Y-yeah. It's okay though." I spoke quickly and moved off the chair.

He stood up straight and crossed his arms sternly.

"No, it's not. It's the same dream you've had since day one. You figured it would have left had you finished the case. But it didn't."

I took a step back from him surprised he just read that all. I held my arms close to me and looked away from him. The wind blew softly in my hair and I felt a gentle hand on my face. I looked up into the dark blue eyes and wondered if he was going to kiss me. Instead, he put a hand on top of my head and I felt myself fall into him as a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything about it earlier." I apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll get more out it the next time. Until then, we'll try to figure out what's going on, okay?"

I sighed and nodded my head. We stepped away from each other and were at a loss for words.

A/N: And that's the end of the case! And note, I say case, not story. This might as well laspse into another phase though! It was fun writing it! Uh, if you guys think Naru's a little ooc, please don't hesitate to tell me. So onwards to…

Lee: WHOOOTTT!!! I love you guys! You all supported our story! It's fun to write it!

Me: Down killer down. We're not here to talk about that story. We're talking about this one.

Lee: Oh, yeah. That. Anywho, do we have any questions for the Fatwolf?

Me: Uh… Hold on, lemme go check…*goes through the fan mail* Okay, here we go. We would like to say thank you to Southern-punk, we do love the cookies.

Lee: *eyes widen* Oh yesh! SEND MORE!!!

Me: Begger. Anywho and also ClippedWing (the original Akemi) Sends me a high 5 and I return the favor! :D

Lee: Keep going…

Me: Impatient. And thearistocrat who gives us brownies. *tosses package at Lee*

Lee: WHOOOOO! CHOCOLATE!!!!

Me: That might've been a bad idea. Anyways…Flamegirl5500, thank you for the personal box of chocolate chip cookies. I will have to put them in my safe so a certain Fatwolf doesn't get into them…

Lee: personal box?

Me: Yesh, they're mine, beggar begone. And to everyone else who reviewed, like Jesse and Crazylittlecheezer and my usual bunch. I just want you to know I love you all and at the final chapter, I shall shout out to every last single one of you guys, okay? You deserve it all. I'll try to make updates quicker, it's just schools been rough lately, but it should be better now that we got Solo and Ensemble out of the way!

Lee: Yeah, and thank you for the brownies and the cookies! We love them!

Me: And we love you!

Love,

Jazzy


	10. RESPOND PLEASE! AN

MAJOR AUTHOR NOTE!!! (Sorry, Lee isn't included on this little adventure…):

Okay, I have come across an interesting idea and I haven't really put much thought behind it. But I really really really need all of ya'lls opinion on it before I write it up. I have two choices right now for you guys to end this story.

End it with the folder of snorts and giggles and end the on-going sequence that I've kept up with all this time OR

End it with the Folder of Snorts and giggles and introduce a MAJOR character- Naru's real mommy. If I do end it with this, it will break out into an entirely new story with Naru and Mai dating and the mother interfering and continue my on-going sequence. I don't have a full plot behind this one yet, but I have some-what of an idea. If I do this, Naru's mommy will be a total bitch to be frank. She wants something from him, but I haven't decided what it was that she wanted from him.

I will gladly take any of ya'lls opinions right now because frankly, I'm just a little stuck. And I hate being stuck. I love all of your feed-back! It's really motivating and inspiring and I just get random ideas from it. So please please please respond back quickly so I can decide what to write!

Love forever,

JAZZY!!!!


	11. The Folder of Snorts and Giggles!

March

S.P.R. Office

11:57 A.M

"Hey Yasu?" I cheerfully sung out to the teen who was sitting on the couch with a book in his hand.

He looked up from his novel and placed a finger in between the pages to mark his place. Sitting next to him was the Folder of Snorts and Giggles. He had kept bringing it around the office and taking it into Lin's office, but today, Lin was already out for lunch. It would be my day to get that folder once and for all.

"Hai?"

I gave him the beset pouty face I could muster and clasped my hands behind my back. My cast was finally off and my arm was trying to regain its use, though it was weird for the first day.

"There's a box in the closet that I can't get because it's too heavy, can you help me?"

"Yeah sure."

He placed his book down on the couch and approached the closet. He turned the light on and opened the door to see the mess I had some-what cleaned up. His eyes danced with confusion as he glanced around on the top shelf, looking for a box that I would surely point out.

"The red one on the top. See it?"

I pointed out the box over his shoulder. He let out a little sigh and proceeded into the closet. With a smirk, I locked the door and quickly shut it. I heard Yasu hit the door with his fist but I was giggling and twirling around. My white skirt twirled around my ankles as I spun towards the couch.

"Mai! Let me out of here!"

I giggled behind my hand and shook my head.

"Not until I'm done with the Folder of Snorts and Giggles!" I called out to him and turned to the couch where the document laid.

I held it for a second with shock. After all this time, I finally got the Folder. I was to giddy to open it, but Yasu's pounding brought me back to the real world. I opened it and stopped. I furrowed my eyebrows and felt a frown cross my face. I turned back to the door and unlocked it. Yasu fell out of the room and looked up to me from the ground.

"That was cheating!"

"What the hell is this?!" I held the folder in my hands above his head.

He smirked and stood as he brushed off his fine school jacket.

"That, Mai, is exactly what you think it is."

"It's a bunch of pictures of me and Naru together. How did you get the pictures of me and Madoka in the snow ball fight? Or in the chocolate wars?"

I looked back down at it and flipped through it again. There were pictures of Naru and me, but mostly me in my most embarrassing moments of all times. There was even one of me in one of the ugly dresses that Madoka made me try on! But it was the last one that got me the most. Naru and I were hugging on the patio from the hotel.

"How did you get this?!" I asked and held it up to his face. "What the hell is this for?!"

He snatched it away from me and fixed his glasses. He cleared his throat before he explained.

"This is a photo portfolio of Taniyama Mai. A project for school you see."

"Liar!"

He smirked and nodded his head.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't for school. Try this one on for size- a photo album requested by the Davis's. They wanted to get photos of you."

I felt the blush creep up on my face as he snatched it back from me.

"But why?"

"Mai. Yasuhara."

We both almost jumped out of our skin and turned to see Naru leaning on my desk with his arms crossed over his chest and that slight irritated looked on his face. He held a hand out towards Yasu.

"Hand over the folder."

Yasu looked down at the folder with a slight look of defeat plastered onto his face. He looked at me then to Naru and a grin suddenly appeared. Naru cocked an eyebrow at the sudden change of Yasu's mood.

"You have to catch me first!"

He turned quickly to run away, but I stuck my foot out at the right time. The student went crashing to the ground and the folder went flying out of his hands. Naru smirked as he pushed himself off my desk and retrieved the fallen folder.

"Good work Mai."

I beamed happily and folded my hands behind my skirt and rocked on my feet.

"Thank you!"

He looked down at the fallen boy and shook his head.

"Next time mother puts you up to a silly project like this again, make sure you get very good benefits from it."

Yasu groaned and plopped his head back down on the floor with a loud thump. Naru turned to me with the folder held with his black notebook.

"Tea. Then we can leave for lunch when I finish my paper work."

I nodded my head and turned for the kitchen with my skirt twirling around my ankles. It was just another day at the office.

A/N: Ah, I got too scared of doing Naru's mommy idea. I didn't have a complete plot out yet and I dunno where I would've gone with it. I still might do it if I get a rather amazing epiphany. I hope Naru isn't too occ again, it's still a newer concept to me that they are actually together-together, you know what I mean? Anyways, this defiantly won't be the last you hear from me. I think I might be able to squeeze one last case in or so. I love writing for Ghost Hunt, but I'm thinking about stories also for Ouran High School Host Club or Gakuen Alice. I haven't decided yet. I love writing for you guys! It gives me much joy! (Oh and by the way, if any of you guys post videos on youtube, like amv's, I have a special request if it isn't too much trouble! :D )

Lee: And I love comenting on EVERYTHING!

Me: Yes *agitated glare* you do.

Lee: Thank you everyone who sent us cookies, but now, I'm afraid we're going to have a cookie sale because I'm supposed to be fitting into my prom dress in two weeks, and I won't be able to if I keep eating all the cookies.

Me: We do appreciate the kind gesture, but Fatwolf is right- we both can't afford to NOT fit into the dresses… Anyways….

Lee: It's time for the wonderful shout outs. Jazzy wants to say a special Thank-you to:

Me: God, this list is gonna take forever!

Lee: *clears throat* Ayjah, twilightangel61090, sweetymai90, lilPinkBlackBunny531, thearistocrat, crazylittlecheezer, ClippedWing, Jade Starlight, Krisaku, FallenRaindrops, darkwriter14, myself!

Me: You don't count! Dork. Don't ruin the pattern. Anyways, thank you: Otaku-Addic, Cupid's Jinx, MakInAxAlice, Flamegirl5500, Moons-chan, foxyaio123, tsuki-tenshi, southern-punk (lay off the cookies please, Lee had a sugar od) Raika-chan, Angelic Kitsune, xSapphirexRosesxFanx,

Lee: Hey! My turn! Thank you: ., CND, CHRISTAL, smilingspaz, Obviously-Outlissa, Stories Of An Ordinary Girl, Ariana Taniyama, iloveme5895, LunaxMoongoddessXx (do you have facebook? And if you do, do you roleplay on bathroomstall/ anonboard? You sound so familiar!) Moonluver26, lilwhit…

Me: Missyangel27, Camo107, KrazyKate, LeafeKnight7, Twilight Journey, D.L. Sedig, Chevonne Knowles and everyone else who has favorited this story, or myself! I appreciate all of the cookies, the ideas, the names, every single comment you guys write makes me so happy and makes me feel good about my writing! Thank you for all of the cookies, the questions and of course, the friendship I've developed with some of you! I love you!

Lee: And I love you too! So I'm out until next time! Thanks for the goodies! So don't forget to feed your Fatwolf! And remember to love your Jazzy!

Thank you everyone so very much! I love you all forever and ever,

Jazzy!


End file.
